Words Won't Discribe
by PainDegree
Summary: Juggling with a new school filled with romance and wonder. Crimson West finds herself between a rock and a hard place when she falls in love with a boy who her new step sister is obsessed with. Will she be able to love this boy or will her psycho sister make her life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1-The Move

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

Chapter one: The move

Crimson's POV

"Crimson, come down here please!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs being as I was a good girl I did as my mother asked and took my leave from my room. As I disappeared around the bend and down the stairs I remember today was the day where we had to pack and leave to a whole new life. Recently my mother got married to some guy by the name of Skye Webster and today was the day where we moved from sunny California to Sweet Amoris located in Oregon, or as I like to call it; Hell. "Yes mama?" I asked her once I reached the den where my older brother and her had began packing up the movies, books, video games, and all that good stuff. My mother turned "have you started packing yet?" her voice was as soft as silk.

I shuffled my feet before responding to that question scared out of my wits at how my mother would reacted since she told me to start packing about an hour ago "No mama, I'm sorry" while no sooner later she let out a sigh "Crimson Eclipse West! I thought I told you to start packing at least an hour ago, did I not?" I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead "You did mama, I'm sorry" I said shyly. My mother rarely ever used my full name and when she did it was nothing but madness! "Crimson, go up stairs and give me your laptop" she said sternly rubbing her temples as a result of my disobedience giving her a headache. "Mama Please…" I was cut off as my mother said again "Crimson, get me your laptop! You may have it back once we get to Oregon" I nodded and walked upstairs pushing past tears as basically my laptop was my baby! I was a huge story buff; I loved writing from stories to song lyrics!

Once I gave her my laptop I ran back upstairs and started packing; about an hour later my room was bare and as white as the whitest snowflake…well probably not that white but close to it. I took the moving boxes which littered the blue carpet and carried them down stairs one by one. Salty tears began to sting my eyes as I looked back at my empty room "I'll miss this place" as I thought I was alone my brother Dixon startled me by saying "We both will" I looked up at my older brother with my pleading eyes "Will we ever come to visit?" Dixon sighed "Probably not Crim, but we can try" he soothed as he hugged me "Come on, let's finish loading up the truck" he said with his toothy grin as he walked with me down to the bright yellow pickup truck with about maybe 20 boxes, of which I added 5 more too including my Husky; Banryu. I giggled as my wild mutt licked all over my face probably more excited about the move than I was.

Soon enough after about hours of driving; we arrived in the town of Sweet Amoris or more like the MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! Ok, so have to come clean and say that I really like Skye it's just his daughter I despise. That girl is psycho, and so obsessed with this Guy by the name of Lysander Wilson; supposedly the singer of this SUPER famous band called Pain Degree, of which I've never heard of until I met this creepster! It's truly sad to she's only in like 7th grade and I'm in 10th grade and she scares the living daylights out of me!

**_A/N- I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to make them longer!_**

**_Please review! Read+Review=Happiness and possibly an update. _**


	2. Chapter 2-Our eyes locked

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Our eyes locked**_

Crimson's POV

It wasn't soon after my eyes shut and deep peaceful sleep conquered my body when the blaring of my alarm clock startled me out of the warm cotton sheets. I let out a groaned as I picked my body off of the freezing tile floor and turned off my alarm clock. I walked to the closet on the far left of my room and pulled out a random outfit: A lime green off the shoulder shirt, a black tank, short denim cut offs, and also a pair of _Black Slouch Buckle suede __flat ankle boots. After I gathered the clothes I decided to wear I took a shower. I lathered my hair in strawberry shampoo and conditioner and finished my shower, after I dried off and got dressed I did my hair. I usual put it in a messy pony tail but today I just brushed it and let it hang down as it fell below my hips._

_ I walked down stairs to get some breakfast when I came face to face with Nina "COME WITH ME!"She demanded and yanked my arm dragging me to her room. As Nina shut the door I was in shock ~holy shit~ I thought looking around seeing nothing but pictures of the guy in Pain Degree…what was is name again….Lysisi, no…Leyasy…no…Oh Lysander! Nina said "Alright, Crimson!"She said my name as if was poison to her mouth "You're going to attend sweet Amoris high. Which means you will be attending the same school as my fiancé!"She announced. I stared at her "Why is this important to me?" I gave her an annoyed look. Nina seemed too glare "because if you meet him don't you DARE embarrass me nor try and date him!"She screeched. "Don't worry, I won't steal your 'Fiancé'" I said probably lying, I don't know; Nina just always ticks me off!_

_After a silent breakfast, my mother drove Nina, Dixon and I to school. For our luck Nina had to be at school before Dixon and I. As mother dropped my brother and me at the schools entrance I became nervous. So many new faces, so many new styles never seen, and so many eyes on me, I glanced up at Dixon who didn't seem nervous at all he had a great poker face to so I couldn't really tell his emotion but I was pretty sure he was not scared; I could also be wrong. Dixon led me to the office where the registration was to be done. After the boring paper work was finished my brother and I decided to roam the school we had 20 minutes left so we went to our lockers and then made a tour. _

_Being as my dumb brother was…well dumb he started taking pictures of our first day here he snapped plenty of me and I snapped quite a few of him. Time flew faster than we expected and we departed our separate ways. I headed down the halls and into my English class. After doing my lame introduction I was seated by a rather elegant looking gentleman; a boy with silver hair with lowlights dyed black, dressed in Victorian clothing, and pale skin. I must admit her was rather cute, the black in his hair really brought out his complexion! I hardly noticed who he was until our eyes locked. This boy was none other than Lysander Wilson; the boy of which my new step-sister raved about. The male's eyes were almost like mine which flipped the switch to my brain to remember who this guy was. We both seemed to have _Heterochromia, but for all I know he could where contacts of which I doubt seeing how Nina emphasized that his eyes were RARE just like mine….well she didn't add the like mine…oh god you know what I mean! When our eyes locked that's where it all began.

* * *

**_A/N- I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to make them longer in future chapters!_**

**_Please review! Read+Review=Happiness and possibly an update. _**


	3. Chapter 3-Smile

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

**Shout Out- I want to give a shout out to Castiel's. Gurl for being my first reviewer! Along with RBK Frost-Escarcha for being my first follower of this story! Thank you both so much! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Smile **

** Lysander's POV**

I tapped my blue ink pen against my chin when I saw a shadow pass by me and that's when I swear I saw an angel! When our eyes locked it was like sparks flying, I mean I hate being quick to judge but come on! Her auburn red hair was beautiful, her olive skin brought out her mismatched eyes….wait a damn minute….mismatched eyes? Was this a joke pulled by contacts or the real deal? I did my best to stir my gaze away but how could I? This girl…what was her name? Wasn't it Primson…? God, I really need to pay attention to these introductions! I took a glance at this angel of beauty once more; oh god was she nervous? Scared? Freaked out? Maybe my intent staring made her nervous! Why else would she be rubbing her hands together in a nervous manner? Oh, god! I decided to focus on my song I was writing or at least trying to.

For the first time in a while I had a short thing of writers block! Please don't tell me that red-head beauty is the angel of Karma! Sooner than expected I heard the familiar sound of the ringing bell, singling that it was time to depart from our classes. Before I knew it I was heading over to the supposedly angel of karma! As I was approaching she looked up at me with those beautiful, shiny...Oh snap out of it Lysander! "Hello" she smiled at me. OH MY GOODNESS! Her smile was even beautiful! Wait a minute I never have acted like this before! I have never been so heart-struck about a girl before especially one I haven't even met…oh what's happening to me! "Hello, my names Lysander" I politely reach my hand for her to shake. Once she touched my hand I felt lost; her skin was so soft and smooth. My tiny fantasy disturbed thankfully by her voice once she introduced herself "Hi, Lysander, my names Crimson. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" her words sounded like Shakespeare in my ears…well not quite. "The pleasure is all mine" I kissed her hand like a gentlemen, a tiny smirk danced on my lips when I saw a scarlet hue being placed on her cheeks.

What's this feeling? My heart racing as I speak with her? What is all this? A form of torture cast down from the heavens from my lack of social-ness? I tried to ignore my racing heart as I looked into her beautiful eyes "If it's alright with you, would you mind if I walked you to your next class?"I asked her as a little tint of pink began showering my cheeks. To my luck she'd say yes but sadly her answer was polite yet saddening at the same time. "I'm sorry Lysander but I'm afraid I must decline as for my brother said he'd walk me to my classes today" I respected that form of compassion between siblings and smiled "at least let me led you out of this maze of a class room" I chuckled a smile crossing my lips as she giggled and nodded as well. I led her out of the classroom smiling as I did so.

Time flew by and it became lunch time, as normal I sat with Castiel out in the courtyard on one of the benches. I was rambling on about this beautiful girl of which I had encountered. Castiel was laughing "it seems you have a crush buddy!"He allowed his signature smirk to dance on his lips as I rolled my eyes and chuckled "so it appears" I smiled to myself and went back to my lyrics of which I was writing "So Cas, how was your day here at Sweet Amoris so fair?" I smirked as I bit into my green apple. "Same old same old, but I met this new guy who's like epic in every way possible!" I bursted out laughing "I didn't know you were interested in guys Castiel!" Castiel pushed my arm lightly "I ain't Gay! I meant in a friend matter he is epic!" I breathed trying to control my uncontrollable laughter. Castiel looked up "There's the guy I was telling you about, he is epic because he likes Winged Skull also!"He smirked. I looked up to see the guy of which Castiel was mentioning; my eyes stared at the girl of which followed him, Crimson.

Maybe that was her boyfriend….wait….what am I thinking!? It's her first day here why would she have a boyfriend in a few hours?! I pushed those dreadful thoughts to the back of my mind as I watched them both. Castiel noticed my stare "wait isn't that the girl you were telling me about?" Castiel's gruff voice snapped me back into reality. "Oh, yes, yes it is" I said as a scarlet color began to appear on my cheeks once again.

Crimson's POV

My brother and I sat by the tree in the Courtyard, I began telling him everything about what had happened so far in class. "Oh, I met that guy Lysander" I began as my brother interrupted "The one Nina is obsessed with?"He asked. I gave him a nod "He's a sweet guy, really polite, I can see why Nina is obsessed with him" I giggled my cheeks felt hot…was I blushing? Dixon laughed "don't tell me you're crushin!"He began laughing I hit him playfully with my sketch book "of course not!"I lied; come on this guy was so real and so sweet! "Even if I was interested it wouldn't be meant to be; Nina would use a chain saw and saw my head off and through it in a river" I continued as the annoying male kept snickering.

My brother and I talked for awhile until a guy with bright red hair came into view "Hey Castiel!"Dixon smiled looking up. Castiel flashed a smile "hey, who's this?"He said reaching his hand out to me. I shook his hand "I'm Crimson, Dixon's kid sister" I smiled as he seemed to chuckle "Nice to meet you" he said simply. "The pleasure is all mine" I giggled as are hands let go. Dixon smiled as he noticed Lysander coming this way. My face looked backed at my sketch pad, trying not to make eye contact as I knew I'd end up red in the face. Lysander came over "Hey Crimson" he said simply I looked up as our eyes locked "Hello Lysander" I said hiding the fact I was nervous. My brother invited the guys to join us as we than began talking about random things.

Being as Dixon was a boob he spilled out embarrassing stories of when we were little and how I thought the tooth fairy lived in the bathtub and spent long hours waiting for the tooth fairy to appear out of the drain. Lysander seemed to enjoy this, as I seemed to glance at him every so often and a bright smile kept appearing on his face. I was sketching him while my brother spilled the annoying stories. The smile on his lips made my heart skip a beat; I hope that smile stays forever on his face as for I seem to adore it.

**_A/N- I hope its longer! Is Lysander out of character? is Castiel a little to polite? _**

**_Please review! Read+Review=Happiness and possibly an update. _**


	4. Chapter 4-A School Dance

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

**Chapter 4- A School Dance (Part 1)**

**Crimson's POV**

It's been a few months since Dixon and I befriend the snarky sarcastic Castiel and the polite elegant Lysander. It was the last week of school until winter break of which brought up the school dance coming up. It was rather exciting to help Organize and decorate this dance. But tonight was the night for this extraordinary affair! My brother had managed to get a date, to my surprise it was the same girl of which he denied of having a crush on; but we all know he's been smitten with Kim every since they started a science project together. As for me, I'm just going with friends; Alexy, Armin, Violette, and Lysander. Castiel seemed to have asked Iris to go with him to the dance; I don't think we will see much of him during the school year.

It was about noon when my mother and I walked into the store of which my friend Rosa's fiancé owned AKA Lysander's older brother Leigh. "Ah, Good Afternoon Mrs. Webster, Miss. West, How may I help you today?" Leigh greeted as the ring of the bell door chimed along with our footsteps wandering in the store. My mother smiled "Afternoon Leigh, and yes; you wouldn't happen to have any dresses fit for a school dance would you?" my mother's sweet voice asked. Leigh smiled "I just received a new shipment of beautiful dresses!" he smiled "Let me go retrieve them" he said as he disappeared to the back of the shop.

My mother began looking through the other merchandise and smiled "Crim, what do you think of these's heels?!"She squealed. I took a glance "their cute Mama" I smiled, yet I wasn't interested. My mother smiled "what size are you again Crim?" I sighed "6 Mama, but please no heels!"I told her yet she still looks disappointed "What about these's Flats?"She suggested, showing me a pair of black studded Ballet Flats with a studded bow on the back "Their Pretty!"I told her smiling like I always did around my mother for I hated to upset her with frowns or other emotions besides happiness. My mother smiled "Alright, well buy these, yes?"I gave her a nod and let out a giggle

No while sooner, Leigh came back with two boxes filled with dresses. Leigh showed us every dress until we had concluded on a long purple one with a glittery corset. It fit perfectly and hugged my curves to an extent where it wasn't tight but was still beautiful. Later that night my mother did my hair into a gorgeous waterfall of braids or a waterfall braid as some may say; I did my makeup although I wasn't much into makeup but today was a special occasion so I put on a dab of mascara and eyeliner along with a lavender/Lilac lipstick just to give my face some color. Once finished I heard a knock on my bedroom door "Come in" I called as the door opened, reveling my brother in a full tux. "Looking Snazzy Dixon" I giggled as he rolled his eyes "Can you tie my Bowtie?"He pleaded as I giggled and motioned for him sit on my bed as I began to tie his bow.

After helping my brother and seeing him off, I went back to my room and began to fiddle with the keyboard piano that laid dormant in a corner to the left. I rummaged in my closet pulling out my old music sheets and began playing some of them. Just as I got really into it, Skye knocked on my door, before slowly opening it "Crimson, Your friends are here" he said softly. I smiled "Thanks…"I smiled again "Dad" I kissed his cheek as I passed by him and began down the stair case; I took a glance back to see a bright smile spread across his face.

**Lysander's POV**

As we waited, Mrs. Webster was talking with us along with Nina who was giggling like she meant the boys from the Band One Direction. I was politely answered all of her questions of which she threw at me "What's your middle name?" she asked writing ever answer in a journal entitled 'Lysander' I smiled politely even though Nina was a complete stalker from time to time "My middle name is Vance, my dear" Nina blushed and squealed as I called her 'My' Dear. The sound of footsteps caught my attention as I looked up to see the Raven of Beauty, my eyes grew wide and a Coral red hue lay temporally on my cheeks. The female walking down the steps had on a silk flowing tulle ball gown, purple to be exact. The glitter along with chest made her seem radiant, the purple of her lips brought out her completion. It was simply.

"Beautiful!"Alexy exclaimed standing to his feet and rushing over to give the young lady a hug. The fair maiden gladly accepted while a blush became visible. "Thank you, Lex" she smiled bright, oh goodness that gorgeous smile would make any man fall to his knees and ask her hand in marriage of which I tried to refrain from doing. Before we knew it, Mr. Webster began to take pictures as if it was prom. Mr. Webster took a few pictures of all of us along with a few with one of us and Crimson. I chuckled as when Crimson and Violette got a few pictures taken they began making duck lips, peace sign, rock and roll signs Etc. It was rather cute seeing Crimson being silly, her eyes always lit up with excitement and wonder; of which I loved about her. Did I just say love? Oh goodness, I can't lie and say like as for that would be an Understatement.

A while later we departed in Alexy's Van and headed off to the school, as we jumped out of the van Crimson let out a squeal "Oh I'm so ecstatic! This is the very first dance I have ever attended!"She exclaimed proudly! I smiled down at her "Than let me see to it that it's the most memorable" I winked and smirked as I saw a scarlet red conquer her face. We all entered the school gym, the beautiful white lights, the green and red décor, and the rose aroma! It all dazzled me as we wandered deeper in. Crimson clutched on to my arm squealing as if I bought her a new car "Isn't it marvelous!?" she asked her bright eyes gazing into mine "Beautiful" I smiled unaware of which I was meaning the sight of her not the dance. That longing stare was ripped away as Castiel's voice rang in my ears "Hey Lys, What's Shaken Bacon?" he exclaimed and slung his arm around my shoulders. Just as Iris came into view and took Crimson away to have of what I expected a girl talk.

**_A/N- So for the late update, recently I have received a new puppy and this puppy is very stubborn but also juggling with school doesn't help much either so I send my apologies for my tardiness. I will try to update once every 2-3 days at the least. _**

**_Please review! Read+Review=Happiness and possibly an update. _**


	5. Chapter 5- A School Dance Part2

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

** Chapter 4- A School Dance (part 2)**

**Crimson's POV**

A blush still lingered on my cheeks, even after Iris pulled me away. Iris babbled on and on about Castiel and their first date was at the movies next Saturday. Even though I wasn't really interested I listened, ever so often glanced back towards Lysander and Castiel. The bright smile on Lysander's face the one of which I adore appeared. My heart fluttered with happiness as I went back to listening to Iris. "Castiel is just the sweetest!"She finished with a dreamy sigh. I let out a giggle and smiled "So you guys are official now Mrs. and Mr. Johamous" I laughed as iris turned bright red and playfully slapped my arm.

It wasn't before long before we all were having a good time. Rosa came with her fiancé Leigh of which was a very nice guy! Rosa, Iris, Violette and I were being silly and dancing together. Being as childish as it sounded it was very fun. The fun mood became in full swing as Rosa was announce winter blossom queen. She playfully said to us as now that she's 'Queen' we must obey her every command. Iris protested and Rosa sent her to the dungeon which was located under a table of where Castiel and Lysander sat; at Laughing about how silly Rosa was being. Leigh saved the day as he dragged Rosa to the dance floor for a sweet slow dance. Castiel did the same with Iris…and soon it came down to only me and Lysander. We both sat at the table and talked about random things. But suddenly he asked me….he asked "Crimson, May I have this dance?"He stood up like a gentleman and offered me his hand

I was shy, but I happily accepted his offer, as I took his hand. Oh god Crimson! I thought as I bit my lip. Lysander walked me to the dance floor and I swear I was walking on clouds. They way his arms held me; they were gentle and sweet. We both danced until the song ended. Lysander was always a Shakespeare's kind a guy so once he finished he bowed and I giggled and curtseyed for him. Suddenly that smile I loved so much appeared again and it made my heart flutter. Lysander smirked as I began hearing another slow song and asked me to dance once again. A smile stained my lips as I happily obliged. I could dance with Lysander for hours if it was merely possible! It sounds cheesy I know…I'm so ashamed! Eh, no I'm not! I laughed as Lysander dipped, but I got curious as he began staring up at the ceiling. Curiosity killed the cat, but I had to see what he was gawking at and once my eyes landed on it they grew wide.

**_A/N- This chapter is so short and please forgive me, this time I have no excuses for doing a late update; im just lazy. But look I left a cliff hanger MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well bye me lovelies! _**

**_Please review! Read+Review=Happiness (it's what keeps me alive!) _**


	6. Chapter 6- One False move

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

** Chapter 5- One False Move**

**Crimson's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I; Crimson Eclipse West and Lysander (something) Wilson, were standing under a mistletoe! My heart thumped against my chest *thump thump* my cheeks began to heat up as Lysander inched closer to me, soon I felt sparks as his lips brushed against mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like him. Oh, goodness Crim! What just happened!? my mind raced as we slowly departed from the sweet passionate kiss. I was red, I knew I was and as I peered at Lysander I noticed he was as well. We both exited from the dance floor, trying to do our best to ignore what had just happened, which seemed impossible with Castiel little remarks. Before I knew it, Dixon was driving me home while listening to his normal heavy metal. I stared out the window of his purple Chevy truck before my brother finally started to strike up a conversation, "So, how was that little make-out session with Lys?" he teased. I shot him a glare and responded "It was not, I repeat not a make-out session! It was a simple kiss caused by the curse of a mistletoe!" I barked at him obviously a little teed off. "No need to bit my head of red! I was just asking" he said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Well, in that case...I refuse to tell you anything" I said and folded my arms over my chest in slight anger and embarrassment. Oh what the hell, I was beyond embarrassed!

It felt like hours before we arrived home, I of course ran up the stairs and hid in my room the rest of the night. I sat at my desk and opened my laptop, pulling up my Facebook page. I posted a quote of which I did every day or night.

**_"I don't want the world to see me, becuase i dont think they would understand." ~Kellin Quinn_**

With that post finished I decided to get into a more comfortable outfit which ended up being some black shorts and one of my dads old band shirts. I took my hair in my hands, putting it up in a messy bun on the top of my head before I began to type away at the computer again this time in my story of which was in my Word Document. **_"How could I describe the feeling of being scare and alone, I don't belive in fear yet the feeling of fear arised in me as I crept closer to the_ closet of which I heard crashes and booms. Why should I open the door? Why should I be afraid? I don't like this feeling! Make It go away!" **After writing that short part, I felt the need to go to sleep. I turned off my computer and laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.

**Nina's POV**

It became Morning as I got up at my usually 5:00. Of course it was the weekend but I couldn't ignore my routine! I took my shower and dressed short after, but I didn't forget my pig tails or twin tails as you may say. I sat at my computer until I received a text from one of my friends "SOS Check Out this vid!" it read as a YouTube link was attached. I clicked on the link, my eyes grew wide the title read "Amoris Slut Grasps Freak of School" at first I was just going to exit out until the video began to play. I couldn't take this! It was...It was.. Crimson and Lysander...Kissing! But that wasn't it! It also showed a picture at the end of Crimson sitting on the ground her knees pulled to her chest, in nothing but a skimpy blue bathing suit; along with 9 guys behind her, Dixon beside her, and another guy beside her his arm wrapped around her. Below was words stating "Slut banged all these Guys her brother included!" I turned off the video instantly. I doubted the picture's Caption was true but that bitch kissed MY Lysander, oh I was going to make her pay!

I took off towards Crimson's room and refuse on knocking I barraged in with rage and slapped her as she looked at me from her computer screen. "what the?" she asked rubbing her red cheek. "How dare you!?"I screamed at her. "How dare I what?" she asked, I knew she was playing dumb! I yanked her laptop away and put in the YouTube video and forced her to watch! To my surprise tears hit her eyes but I had no sympathy for this fiancé thief! I glared as she tried to defend herself "It wasn't on purpose..." I cut her off "I promise you Bitch, you will pay for this!" I tossed the laptop on the bed and stormed out. Now thinking of nothing but revenge! I will make her pay, I can swear to you I will!

* * *

**_A/N- I'm sorry for my lame excuse for drama but I did my best...Lets try and guess who recorded the video...Mwhahahaha (Sorry for the shortness but I like keeping you guys wondering!) _**

**_Thank you all my dear lovelies! And please fave and review! Its my only source of life! *dramatic voice* _**


	7. Chapter 7-A price to pay

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

** Chapter 5- A Price to Pay**

**Lysander's POV**

"Why would someone do that anyways Lys?" Castiel questioned from the passengers side. I sighed "I honestly have no idea" I told him as we drove to the high school. "I really do hope Crimson is doing alright" I worried. Castiel added "She probably hasn't even see the video..." Castiel's voice trailed as my eyes got wide from this surprising sight. The school was litter in the photo of Crimson at the end of that monstrous video. Castiel and I departed from my GT mustang, as our feet hit school property. "Oh, poor Crimson" I muttered as Castiel and I headed off into the school. Until we looked back that is, people laughing and guys whistling as the scared and upset looking Crimson ran into the school. Tears formed in her eyes as she brushed past Castiel and I. My heart ached as I couldn't stand to see her like this! Castiel put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as if he could read my mind. Poor Dear was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

I thought it would pass soon but it just got worse, the girl I adored, I cherished, I kissed was broken hearted. The worse part about all this was the fact she couldn't even walked a few feet without smirks from guys and glares from girls. Why did her world have to fall apart? Why did I kiss her? why did I move her under a mistletoe? Yes, I danced her under a mistletoe on purpose, my outcome was not as expected. I'm so sorry Crimson, please forgive me. Those words played a loop in my head for the next 5 weeks. Indeed the bullying did not stop, but Crimson came into school with nothing but a smile plastered on her face one Monday. What happened? I thought as I watched her enter the principle office with a folder. Maybe, the dear princess has found out who did all of this...or she's leaving sweet Amoris...please don't let that happen I pleaded.

* * *

**_A/N- Heres just a small update to get ya'll through, its kind of bad in my opinion :( _**

**_Thank you all my dear lovelies! And please fave and review! Its my only source of life! *dramatic voice* _**


	8. Chapter 8-Truth

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

** Chapter 6: Truth (lame, i know but i didn't know what to call it) **

**Crimson's POV**

I walked into the school with a smile plastered on my face, I knew it, I knew it all along! I just couldnt prove it! I stormed into the school doors and down into the principle's office. Thank god, Nathaniel is there. I slammed the brown folder on the desk "You wanted proof! here's your proof ma'am!" The principle opened the folder and read it's contents, she looked up at me "How did you get this?" she pointed to a document, I smirked "on my instagram it grabs the computer numbers of a computer, I had my step father trace the computer along with its open accounts, which led to that girls Facebook account along with her twitter and instagram."

Nathaniel became defensive "She'd never do such a thing!" I growled "the proof is right in front of you damn eyes!" I barked at him. The principle said "Nathaniel, the proof here is real and being as Crimson's step dad is part of the FBI I must say that I have no other choice but to suspend amber for 6 weeks this week and after winter break. Your very lucky she's not going to prison" the principle sighed as she stood up to use the intercom "Would Amber Polanski report to the office"

After a session of screaming and denying, Amber was suspend and i was free to walked down the hall and into my first class. I knew it'd be a while before the teasing would stop, but i didn't mind. I just wished she never took that picture, that one was very special but ever time i look at it i makes my stomach twist into knots of ...blah! Soon later i joined Lysander and Castiel in the courtyard, along with Dixon. I explained Everything! The amber, The 5 weeks; just everything! I felt so light with that bolder off my shoulders!

Lysander walked with me through the school, we both had received a Free Period, so as we walked we talked nonsense about almost everything.

"So, how's your band?" i asked him, after we both recovered from our fits of laughter. Lysander looked down at me with his beautiful eyes, the left a playful emerald green and the right a mysterious golden hue. "The band is going rather swell! Considering now that Castiel added Dixon as drummer all the songs i wrote way back when finally fit into our group." I squealed in excitement "that is so fantastic!" my voice was ecstatic yet i kept it very soft considering classes still were in session. Moment's of silence crept towards us as we continued our aimless walk around the school's halls. Lysander's sweet vice broke the silence "Crimson, may i ask you something?"

"Oh, of course; i am all ears" i giggled as i listened to the words he asked, i couldn't believe the words that escaped his trembling lips.

.

.

.

.

A braid

A dress

Roses

glaring step sister

My first date

.

.

.

.

A park

a picnic

Swings

Moonlight

Smiles

My very first kiss

.

.

.

.

It's been about a month since this little fiasco, apparently Nathaniel's parents decided to Homeschool Amber! Mainly because Skye took some matters in his own two hands, Gosh I'm starting to adore this guy! Anyways, the drama died down and i was a free girl err i mean woman. Just to make everything more intense; Lysander and I have officially became one...an item as some might say! Indeed Nina is truly teed off, but surprisingly she's taking it real well! ...maybe its all apart of her plan! I brushed that thought away as i began building a snow fortress! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lame evil laugh:) *. Yeah it's very childish but it is very fun! We gathered as much snow as possible, Nina of course was to 'old' to play in the snow, to be honest I didn't care weather she helped or not Considering are rivalry over my boyfriend. Ah, boyfriend; the word was like Latin against my tongue! Finishing up our fortress, Dixon and I packed all the snow together before huddling inside for warmth!

"Hey want to scare Skye when he comes home? which will be in about 30 minutes or less" Dixon suggested with a smirk tugging on his lips.

I gave a Cheshire like grin as I nodded my head, give him the look of awesomeness (in my mind that is)

We made useless chat until

Tap, Tap, tap

the sound of foot steps approached

we took a moment of action, Dixon mouthing '1..2..3' on the 3 we screamed "BOOOOO!"

"What the Hell!?" an voice roared with anger, sitting in snow

I stared at the person before me, Dixon held the same expression as our mouths gapped at the person before us.

It...it...it...Can't be!

It's...it's really him!

.

.

.

.

Male

Long black hair

Bright green hues

Pierced ears

Pierced lip

Black shirt

tight Ripped skinny Jeans

Leather jacket

Spiked combat boots

thin eyeliner

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_A/N- Hello dears! Here's an update! It's still short but! I will make it longer! here's a small Cliffy! What do ya'll think? _**

**_who is the mysterious guy!? _**

**_Thank you all my dear lovelies! And please fave and review! Its my only source of life! *dramatic voice* _**


	9. Chapter 9-Surprise

**_Disclaimer- I don't own My Candy Love _**

**With that said let's begin**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Surprise **

**Crimson's POV**

It...it...it...Can't be!

It's...it's really him!

.

.

.

.

Male

Long black hair

Bright green hues

Pierced ears

Pierced lip

Black shirt

tight Ripped skinny Jeans

Leather jacket

Spiked combat boots

thin eyeliner

.

.

.

.

The man before us stood up and brushed the snow off his designer jeans, as he looked at us.

I ran into his arms as tears of joy showered my cheeks. _It's been so long_ my mind raced with happy memories

"I missed you so much Baby Girl" his voice whispered softly as his face buried into the black knitted beanie on the top of my head. I felt another presence as the man pulled Dixon into the embrace. "I missed you as well, son" I looked up in time to see the smile spread across his face

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"I asked as the embrace broke. The pearly white smile crept across his face once more as he answered my question "I couldn't miss my daughter's 16 birthday nor my son's 18th birthday!" he explained as he ruffled up Dixon's black mess of which he called his hair. Indeed Dixon and I weren't twins but we did have the same birthday. On Dixon's 2nd birthday he wanted a puppy instead he got a 6 pound baby sister who liked to pull on his curly hair. I couldn't help but squeal with joy as i hugged my father once again. Suddenly i heard the sound of falling eggs...eggs? I looked up to see my mother in pure shock

"Hello Shelia" my fathers voice purred at my mother of which still stood in shock, it wasn't long until Skye walked up also "Oh you must be Skye! Nice to meet you champ! I'm Asher; Crimson's and Dixon's Father" dad took no time to shake the hand of Skye, his smile plastered on his face.

"Ash, may i ask why are you here?" My mother stunned voiced asked as Skye and dad greeted each other "I couldn't miss my children's birthday" he explained himself but his face fell as mother remarked "It's never stopped you before" my own anger arose but before i could speck my mind my father let out a chuckle "Shelia, i agree i haven't been to see the kids in a few years and-"i cut my father off "You don't need to explain yourself, Dixon and i both know you've been very busy with the band; Right Dixon?" i glanced at Dixon of which nodded his head.

"OH MY GOD!" i turned my head to see Nina squealing like a school girl "it's Asher West!" she ran towards us all giggly

My dad smirked raising his eyebrows at me, i let out a sigh "Dad this is Nina, Nina this is my father" Nina's mouth dropped slightly "Asher West of Winged Skull is YOUR father?" her voice showed that she barely believed me. My father smirked "indeed young lady, i am the father of Crimson and Dixon"

.

.

.

.

Mother was still stunned by the random appearance of her ex husband, but she tried to wash about the shocked expression as we all sat down talking about just random things. After an hour of tea drinking and embarrassing stories, mother and Skye decided to put away the new groceries as if giving me and Dixon time with our father. Dixon suggested we talk in his room, of which father and i obliged as we headed up stairs. We talked about what's happened so far and Dixon and i both reframed from discussing the amber situation. As for we both know dad would probably buy out this whole town and kick amber and her family out of it! Which might not be to bad but it would be unfair.

"I was thinking, for your birthday we all could head up to Emerald island as a family, like we use to. Skye, Shelia, and Nina as well as some of your friends could come if you'd like." our dad's offer was something we couldn't refuse and besides i wanted to meet his new girlfriend and i wanted to show off Lysander.

.

.

.

* * *

**_A/N- Hello dears! I'm terribly sorry for this update! It took so long and I'm ashamed! _**

**_Recently i started a new job and it's been taking up most of my time, so updates from now on may take longer than normal but i will NOT abandon it! _**

**_Indeed it's short But my best ideas are coming up so hopefully they will make longer chapters!_**

**_Thank you all my dear lovelies! And please fave and review! Its my only source of life! *dramatic voice* _**


End file.
